Girlfriend
by Sidney Ella Ford
Summary: Alice hates Emmett's girlfirned, and it turns out Emmett doesn't liker her so much either. / Em/A AU AH


**So just a random oneshot I thought up when I was bored. Just contributing to the Em/Al fanfiction world which is so small. Leave some love (or constructive criticism) and remember that Sidney doesn't own this.**

_In just a second you'll be wrapped around my finger,  
'Cause I can, 'Cause I can do it better!  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking?  
~Avril Lavigne (Girlfriend)_

No one can resist me. I have the world wrapped around my finger. At least, that's what _I_ like to think. All the men in my life claim I've had them wrapped since they laid eyes on me.

Daddy says the second he held me he knew I was going to be a spitfire. He and my mother were both gentle and sweet, so of _course_ I'd be the wild one of the family, since my brother was nearly seven and only had one friend because of his level of shyness.

My big brother, Edward, claims the moment my mother took his six year old hand and pressed it to her belly full of a flipping me, he was at my beck and call. He fetched my mother whatever she was craving, and then learned what my cries meant within a week of me being at home.

My brother's best friend, Jasper, says that I stole his attention the first time he spent the night at our house. I, at six months, threw a pacifier at him, then proceeded to giggle as he attempted to put it back in my mouth for a full twenty minutes before realizing I just wanted to play.

My best friend threw a crayon at me in kindergarten, then I proceeded to break every crayon in his box. We were punished by having to hold hands in front of the class for the rest of coloring time. We were quite a pair, he the husky peewee football player who was the tallest kid in class, me the tiny ballerina/cheerleader that needed a special footstool for the water fountain and the lunch line.

The first words he ever said to me were, "Hi, I'm Emmett. I wanted to give you the green crayon because it looked pretty like your eyes, but I didn't know your name. I didn't mean to hit your head. I'm sorry."

My first words to him: "You think I'm pretty?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

"My name is Alice, and you could have gotten up and gave it to me." Stubborn little me pouted at him, going back to my anger at him.

"I was practicing my aim for football." His smile remained sheepish. "I didn't do it on purpose. You wanna be friends?"

I brightened up after that. "Sure! Let's be best friends! I never had a best friend before."

To this day, Emmett's made a point to hold my hand regularly, just like that day in kindergarten. Even when his other hand is in _hers_. The she-bitch. The slut that has the honor of calling him her own. She hates me, and I hate her. She's an Amazon beauty that twirls her baton in that her stupid little leotard on the field, I'm the tiny top of the pyramid that wears his number on my cheek and his name across my forehead at every pep-rally, game, and carwash fundraiser. We're polar opposites, and yet Emmett has this insane notion that we can be best friends and his best girl can love his other best girl much as he loves me. It irritates me that he says he loves me, then goes and makes out with her after every game, _after_ kidnapping me from the other cheerleaders and smearing the 'me' of his name by planting a sloppy kiss on my forehead.

_She's_ an idiot. Em and I are in AP classes, even though I have to help him study for every test. She whines that he doesn't have enough time for her, then proceeds to distract him by nibbling on his earlobe with her disgustingly fake whitened teeth that have obviously been perfected by years of her invisible braces and headgear Emmett accidentally told me about. He said one day he went over to take her to breakfast and caught her off guard in the metal contraption.

It's sad how jealous I am of her. At first, it was for stealing my best friend. Then I came to a disturbing and horrid realization. It was because _I_ was head over heels for him. It was painful to realize that that feeling I'd had in my heart since that first day in kindergarten was some kind of sick, unrequited love that refused to let go, and so I waited for her to slip up. To catch her cheating on Emmett with one of the many man-whores who claimed to have had some good times with her.

"Alice!" Emmett whined, acting like a child instead of the seventeen year old he was. "You're not watching the movie."

I rolled my eyes and stole some of his popcorn, having eaten all of mine within the first five minutes of _Transformers_. "Yes, I am."

"No, you're not," he said, pausing the movie and turning to me. "What's been bothering you, Al? You've been offbeat lately. I canceled on Brianna to have a movie night with you so I could figure it out."

I rolled my eyes. "No need to cancel on the princess. I'm fine, Em."

He made a face at me. "One, _you're_ the princess. Two, no you're not." His voice softened and he lifted a hand to my cheek. "What's been eating you, babe?"

I pouted at him in true Alice-like manner, then decided to tell the (somewhat) truth. "I _hate_ you're girlfriend."

He threw his head back and laughed. "Why? Bri's cool, Al."

I growled lowly. "Yeah, I'll bet that's not the only thing she is."

He made another face. "If _that's_ what you're talking about, remember that thing I told you three months ago? The secret? Well, it's still true. Don't freak out on me, Al. I'm smarter than that."

I smirked as I remembered our conversation we had when they began dating. She didn't know it, but he was still a virgin, a big no-no for the quarterback. "No, it's not that. She's just…I don't know. She hates me, too. She hates that we're best friends."

Emmett grinned and cupped my chin. "Al, I really don't care if she is or not. She's just jealous that I love you. If she can't handle me hanging out with my best friend since age five, she can hit the road, Jack."

I let a little smile grace my lips. "Okay. I just don't want my best friend being stolen away from me."

He grinned and kissed my nose. "Not in this universe."

The next few weeks were less tense, and Brianna almost became tolerable. Almost. Until she made a severe mistake that dropped her to the bottom of the nice list and got her on my 'KILL NOW' list.

Emmett rushed me after the Forks High Spartans destroyed our rivals in the game that would lead us to state if won. He picked me up and kissed my forehead, smudging his name and getting a little blue face paint on his lips. "It's you and me tonight, babe. Bri's not feeling well and told skipped out after third quarter."

I grinned to myself as he draped an arm over my shoulders, leading me alongside the bleachers, to the field house so he could change. We were passing through the gap between the small building and the bleachers when we saw something that shocked us both and set a fire in him. Brianna was leaning against a wall in her little leotard, making out with the halfback. Emmett's arms stayed around my shoulders long enough for him to tense up and nearly break me, then he was flying towards the spectacle.

"Really, Bri? Really?" he yelled, yanking the guy off of her and glaring daggers at her. He was really ferocious when he wanted to be, and now he _really_ wanted to be. "I should have known. Alice knew. She was right about you. You're just a dirty little bitch that can't say 'no'. You know what? I'm not going to be another victim. We're through, and I never want to see you're face again."

Her pinchy face twisted into anger. "You don't even know what was going on, stupid. What if he was violating me? Huh?"

Emmett glowered at her. "If he was, do you really think he'd have stuck around this long? And wouldn't you have some kind of a defense? 'What it' doesn't constitute as a defense."

She glared at him, then turned her gaze to me, then back to him. "Like you weren't cheating on me with _her_," she spat, her eyes burning with anger. "No, actually, you're too stupid to see she's in love with you, the poor baby."

"Shut up!" he growled at her, coming to my defense. "Leave Alice out of this."

He slowly began to back away, making it all the way to me before the she-bitch spoke again. "You couldn't be with her anyway. You'd break her if you tried to _really_ hold her."

I glowered in her direction. "He said shut up." I took Emmett's hand and pulled him away from the area.

I sent him into the locker room to change while I waited patiently outside, calling to tell my parents I might be home after curfew, explaining to them what had happened (they thought Emmett was the best thing since sliced bread, so missing curfew to take care of him was low on their worry list). When he finally emerged, he wordlessly took me by the hand and led me to his Jeep. He drove us to the kiddy play park and we sat on the swings in the sunset, just sitting there. When several small children showed up wanting to swing, we let them have ours and went to my house, leaning against the brick side of my house, just holding hands and not exchanging a word. Finally, some kind of noise was made when Emmett released my hand and spun suddenly, throwing a fierce punch to the side of my house, ripping apart the skin of his large hand and cursing loudly.

"Dammit!"

I grabbed his un-bloody hand and dragged him inside, taking him straight up to my bathroom, passing my worried parents in the living room. I rinsed his hand in cool water, then splashed peroxide onto the messy cuts. He cursed as the liquid stung the bacteria out, and finally submitted to my nursing after I smeared his hand with an antibacterial cream. He sat on the plush green toilet-seat cover as I wrapped his hand with some gauze and ace bandage, hooking the cloth carefully and kissing his knuckles affectionately. I gently tugged him to his feet and pulled him into a warm embrace. I went to change, then we found ourselves at the kitchen table, eating some pizza my parents saved for us.

"Thanks, Al," he said lowly, peeking at me through his eyelashes.

"You would have done the same," I replied, rubbing his injured hand.

He nodded, sighing. "No, I'd have reacted the same way I did tonight. No one's going to get away with hurting my girl. I guess I was most angry that you were right about her all alone and I never listened to you."

"No, Em," I said softly. "No. She's stupid and you deserve better."

He nodded solemnly. "I know. And when she started attacking you it made me that much madder. If you were anyone else, I'd have kissed you right there just to spite her. I just couldn't do that to you, though."

I sighed. "What if I didn't care? What if that's what I wanted?"

His head snapped up. "Come again?"

I took a deep breath and said slowly, "What if I didn't care if you kissed me?"

Emmett closed his eyes tightly. "Please tell me this isn't some joke to cheer me up, because if it is, Al, I'll have to kick your ass to Malibu."

I shook my head, then realized he couldn't see me. "No, Emmett, I'm not joking. That's why I hated her so much. Because I loved you more than I should have."

He stood slowly, then walked around the table to kneel in front of me. "I'm going to kiss you, Alice. When I kiss you, you're going to find out exactly how long I've waited to hear you say that. If you meant it, you'll kiss back. If you're lying, I will cry and you will be forever known as the girl who broke the great Emmett McCarty."

Before I could respond, his mouth was on mine, working with a burning intensity that left fiery trails of burning heat down my veins and into my very soul. I kissed him back as hard as my jell-o-ized body let me. After a few moments, my chair toppled backwards from his attempts to get closer. The noise broke us apart and brought my parents into the room, asking if everything was okay. We looked at one another, then at them, and shrugged.

"Well, please try not to get any brain damage," Mother said, shaking her head in amazement and grinning a bit.

They left and Emmett helped me to my feet. We simply stared at one another, then silently decided it was time for goodnight. I walked him out to the Jeep, where we shared another passionate kiss, this time causing me to collapse against the (shut) door.

"We'll talk," Emmett said quietly. "I love you, Alice."

I nodded slightly. "I love you, too."

A week later was the state championship. Our school made it all the way, and my job as head cheerleader was to keep our guys up and at 'em. I was having a hard time focusing on the game, though. Emmett and I had talked, indeed. We'd talked about how we'd both secretly been in love with one another for nearly thirteen years, about how Brianna was a distraction, and how we really should learn how to not knock ourselves over when we kissed, because my parents (and his by contact) had learned of our new relationship early. After a particularly loud crash as I collapsed against the swinging kitchen door, effectively falling through and landing -Emmett half on top of me- at the feet of my startled parents.

The announcer startled me our of my thoughts by screaming the last fifteen seconds of the game. My Emmett scored the winning touchdown, and I had the perfect view from the top of my pyramid. I screamed and yelled for him, screaming even as I was tossed into the air and barely caught by the excited hands of my squad mates. This win wasn't unlike any other. Emmett rushed me, scooping me into a tight embrace, bypassing his name on my forehead and going straight for my lips as he planted one on me that left me shuddering. I'm sure we looked stereotypical, the quarterback and the cheer captain, but I really didn't care, because Emmett was distracting me well.

"The one time we don't fall down is the time you're in a mini-skirt," Emmett murmured into my ear, gently putting me on my feet.

I giggled and smacked his shoulder. "Of course _you'd_ be let down by that."

He smiled and kissed me gently, then pulled me along to the growing crowd in the field. After about half a million pictures, we made our escape. We changed in the respective locker rooms, then rode with his family home to Forks. We sat in his backyard, staring into the midnight around us. Emmett wrapped me into his arms, kissing my head and drawing me closer to his warm body.

"You know, tonight's got to be one of the most amazing nights of my life," he said, a smile in his voice. "I hope we can do this for senior year. It would be great."

I smiled at his naturally defaulting to football. "Yeah, it would. And you could kiss me like that again."

He gently tilted my face towards his. "I plan on kissing you like that everyday." To prove his point, he pressed his lips to mine and gave me a mind blowing kiss.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that!" I squeaked, thankful I was sitting in the grass and not anywhere I could collapse or fall off of.

Emmett laughed and pressed his lips to my head gently. "I love you, Alice."

I smiled softly. "I love you, too, Emmett."

"You're so much better than Bri or any other girl I ever looked at," he said, holding me close. "I don't even know why I never just said something to you about everything."

"I know," I teased, elbowing him playfully. "We could have avoided the whole ordeal."

Emmett kissed my head again, then said softly, "I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I turned to him and wrapped my fingers into the curls at the base of his neck, kissing him full on the mouth with no intention of ever letting him go.

**A/N: Reviews?**


End file.
